


Your a troll, Harry... sorta.

by ForbiddenFandom



Series: Ret-conning shit the old-fashioned way. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Random additions from different fandoms that aren't important enough to mark as crossover
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, WIP, Warning; Gonna be huge once i fix up some more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFandom/pseuds/ForbiddenFandom
Summary: When Eridan died, he wasn't expecting to be reborn. He was most certainly NOT prepared to be a 13-year-old wizard by the name of Harry Potter.(WIP right now. Just posting the opening act, considering that's mostly polished off. The rest of chapter one will be up when I finish checking it over.)





	Your a troll, Harry... sorta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, nice to see someone read this XD
> 
> So, long story short, I WAS gonna post this a little while ago... but I lost the whole damn story when my hard-drive got fried and I didn't have a back-up. Considering that's ~168k some words down the drain, I've decided to slowly post it reconstructed-piece by piece.
> 
> Now, onto the prologue:
> 
> (Please note that I said prologue, as in opening act, and not necessarily chapter one. Chapter one is gonna be *much* bigger.)

     A young man stands in a train carriage, the air cold and lights dim. Well, perhaps standing isn’t quite the right word here. Hanging, perhaps; Considering the skeletal hand gripping his throat, cutting off his air. Just less than 10 minutes ago he had been joking around with his friends, looking forward to the new school year... mostly. Repeated attempts on one's life at said school have a tendency to dampen the spirits, after all.

Speaking on yearly attempts upon his life, (It would appear that fate was taking its swing a little early this year, he hadn’t even made it to Hogwarts!) the boy’s vision began to dim as the shadowy beast continued to choke him, all the while slowly dragging it’s face closer to his own. As though underwater, faint sound and imagery began to swirl around him, scenes from things he couldn’t quite remember. Brillant, sinister green lights, screams and a voice yell out “‘Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” followed shortly by a terrifying female screech. After that, however, is where it went from barely making sense, to utter insanity of the likes of which not even bedlam was capable.

The Roaring of an engine, a vaguely familiar furious scream of a younger female voice, the hissing buzz of a disconcerting power as it killed. Memories of a planet upon which he had lost his mind, way, and hope. Of a planet where he had given in to the screaming voices in his head and vowed to destroy hope where-ever he found it. Of the false-angels, the horrible wraiths they said not to kill.

Angels… that looked disturbingly like the very shadow dragging out his death, piece by agonizing piece. And with that last cheery thought, Harry Potter fell unconscious in the hall outside his compartment, unaware of the sudden appearance of a ragged-looking man, and his glowing silver companion driving away the misery-laden wraith. In his place, a young man by the name of Eridan Ampora awoke several hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, lemme know if you have any advice or questions in comments. Guests, please leave an email or somefin, so I can contact you regarding any questions, yeah?


End file.
